pffollowersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AgentGoldfish
Here I'm here at the followers wiki. Has Smilez and Marcella seen it?--RayaQuest 14:11, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I'm here too, BTW --Smilez221 "Where would you be without me, eh, Dax?""Well, I probably wouldn't be 2 feet tall, fuzzy, and running around in a sewer without a pair of pants. God, I miss pants." - Jak and Daxter, from Jak II 19:32, December 30, 2009 (UTC) About the pics 4 The Magus Sisters and Micheal Jackson Could you upload those on here so that I don't have to find them? Thanks babe. --Smilez221 "Where would you be without me, eh, Dax?""Well, I probably wouldn't be 2 feet tall, fuzzy, and running around in a sewer without a pair of pants. God, I miss pants." - Jak and Daxter, from Jak II 19:32, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Wait, you did? You did? Arm... could you upload it and post it on my talk page? I want to see it. --Smilez221 "Where would you be without me, eh, Dax?""Well, I probably wouldn't be 2 feet tall, fuzzy, and running around in a sewer without a pair of pants. God, I miss pants." - Jak and Daxter, from Jak II 20:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) That's not how I piture Kuzbanians. They ain't alien in the stereo-typical sense- more of the "Hi, I'm human, except w/ craze-diculously long hair all in front of my non-existent face and I have anorexia - bad." sense. Sorry, it's just that I invented Kuzbanians, so I should get a say in what they look like. Maybe I'll post a pic of my Kuzbanian counterpart to give you an idea. --Smilez221 "Where would you be without me, eh, Dax?""Well, I probably wouldn't be 2 feet tall, fuzzy, and running around in a sewer without a pair of pants. God, I miss pants." - Jak and Daxter, from Jak II 20:25, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Here ya go! It's my Kuzbanian counterpart, just to give you an idea of what I think Kuzbanians look like! --Smilez221 "Where would you be without me, eh, Dax?""Well, I probably wouldn't be 2 feet tall, fuzzy, and running around in a sewer without a pair of pants. God, I miss pants." - Jak and Daxter, from Jak II 20:42, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Much! Although it doesn't have to be purple you know. I chose that 'cuz it's my fav color. Yours can be whatever color you want it to be. --Smilez221 "Where would you be without me, eh, Dax?""Well, I probably wouldn't be 2 feet tall, fuzzy, and running around in a sewer without a pair of pants. God, I miss pants." - Jak and Daxter, from Jak II 21:30, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Can I join in the Fun Hi! Can I join with my new character, Abagail, Isabella's fairy cousin? Here is a pic of her: (with out her wings) Please write back on my talk page :) ---Zacbio {Talk} Hello! Wow, looks like things are going good here. Keep the job on. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 04:28, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Edit Can you just edit any of the stoeys when you want to? I just don't know whats going on! It's sad! Also I was thhinking of creating a story about the DecaPixies and how they were created! Emilylover224 - Sparkly Rainbow 00:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) RE RE: Edit It's just that I'm afraid to! I don't know like anything! It's just like I don't belong! Emilylover224 - Sparkly Rainbow 01:09, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi, I was thinking about the story, The Kuzbainian Counterparts and the Quest to Find Kuzbainian RayaQuest and had a idea. Maybe, well, I don't know, it could be something like Quantum Boogaloo.Things get horribly messed up, and Dawn and Zo go back to the past when Kuz Raya left, and they have to stall her from leaving without being noticed. --RayaQuest 23:21, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Oh yeah! Goldfish! Duh! So, Dawn, Zo and Goldfish go to the past. --RayaQuest 23:36, January 1, 2010 (UTC) hi! Hi, I was putting up some of our characters on the Front Page, and I was wondering, what characters do you have pages for? --RayaQuest 00:14, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Other version The snack that smiles back Goldfish! I know this random, but a friend and I made another version. The snack that bites you back Piranhas! I know, weirdly random. --RayaQuest 02:40, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Swordfish The snack the stabs you in the back Swordfish! --RayaQuest 02:44, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ok Me: Alright, I stop! After this. The snack that stings your back Stingray! Christalyn: Yeah......... that wasn't as good... --RayaQuest 02:55, January 2, 2010 (UTC) About the truth or the DARE! I feel more comfterble editing this it's really funny. But can I make the DecaPixies join in now????? Thank ya! ~Emylee lova! About the truth or the DARE! I feel more comfterble editing this it's really funny. But can I make the DecaPixies join in now????? Thank ya! ~Emylee lova! Amy Jane Hi, AgentG. I have a contest for four of you guys (You, Raya, Smilez, EmilyLover). I would like you to, on the computer, draw (with paint, or something like that) a girl who has blond hair in a ponytail, a red shirt with long sleeves, purplepants and orange shoes. She also has blue eyes. She is about 10-13 years old. Her name is Amy Jane. Please do! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 14:58, January 24, 2010 (UTC) When finished, please post on my talk page. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 15:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) : Awesome job! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 19:17, January 24, 2010 (UTC) User:AgentGoldfish/I want to try something What is this for? PS PLEASE JOIN THE AMYJANE CONTEST! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 17:08, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Please do an Amy Jane i only have two amy janes. i waiting for yours, raya's, perryx2's (yes, s/he joined). ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 18:40, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello I'm fine. If you wanna talk to me more, get on deviantART, I'm on, almost everyday. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 05:37, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Why don't you have userboxes? NatureQuest 22:25, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Gondola ride Could you please try, describe the last scene in My Funny Valentine book, when Isa goes on the gondola ride? You own the book right? Thanks in advance. Keep checking my DeviantArt gallery for more surprise. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 13:02, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ok I found it.....NOW WHAT!!!! DeviantArt? You have an account on DeviantArt, right? Can I, like, ask you a favor? I've recently taken interest in finding and editing and making pictures with already existing PaF pics. I suppose you could call it graphic art, or graphic design, or computer something-or-other. That aside, I want to know if you're willing to post some of these pics on DeviantArt. I don't have an account myself, and I don't feel like making one. Please? I've been considering publishing these for some time now, and decided I'm too lazy to make an account, so, please? Smilez221 "No one likes a sore loser, Hades." "Can it, keyboy!" "Then allow me. No one likes a sore loser, Hades." Sora, Hades, and Hercules, from Kingdom Hearts II. "A line is a dot that went for a walk" Paul Klee 21:11, February 12, 2010 (UTC) OK, here's one, it's like, my first one ever, so I saw this video on YouTube and it inspired me to make this. You can call it "Vaness Hates The Homecoming Queen". Also mention the video, and that you can find it on YouTube, and that it's called "Vaness Hates The Homecoming Queen (Candace)" although I don't know who uploaded it. Oh, and give credit to me! Thanks, babe! Smilez221 "No one likes a sore loser, Hades." "Can it, keyboy!" "Then allow me. No one likes a sore loser, Hades." Sora, Hades, and Hercules, from Kingdom Hearts II. "A line is a dot that went for a walk" Paul Klee 20:53, February 13, 2010 (UTC) The Calvary Has Arrived FINALLY! IM HERE! It's gonna be hard for me to start, so, ok.-FadhilPF:The Aviation, Technology and Phineas and Ferb lover. 00:41, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. It looks like you are having a lot of fun on your PF Followers Wiki; however in order to be spotlighted the wiki needs to meet all of the Spotlight Criteria. One of the criteria is 200 content pages. Feel free to ask again when you can meet all the criteria. -- Wendy (talk) 03:05, March 19, 2010 (UTC) This user DOESNT do much???? You should change it to: XD, from your co-co-co-co wiki assistant maintainer, -PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 15:49, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Goldfish You should write a book. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:22, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ...:( Hey am I an admin anymore!?! I was never gonna leave you guys for good!!! i went on summer vacation! i forgot the websites name! Once i was gonna figure it out I was gonna come back. Am i an admin? Can i have my adminship back if im not anymore! Are you an admin!?! Im so confused... ~Emilylover224 (aka ~Cella) Hey dude Hey! its Cella! How do you get the smile thingies on your page like everyone else does!?! i want it! :D ~Cella Hey! I want it to say ( do not count the " "'s ) "CELLA!!!" so i want it to say CELLA!!! ~Cella Why? Why did you delete New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros? It was an inter-Wiki redirect (even though those don't really exist). You said it was inappropriate. How? This is practically another P&F Fanon Wiki. Right? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Okay, ya want my talk, blog, or, better yet, series?) 19:56, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Sorry That's not very clear. Well, it sorta is. Only there's not much you can do with just original characters. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Okay, ya want my talk, blog, or, better yet, series?) 12:13, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Block You blocked Snow-Woman, my sister, on Fanon, but that also autoblocked me. Could you please change her block to not autoblock the IP (and all other accounts made with it, including mine)? Thanks! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 21:46, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Goldy, it's me. I'm sorry I screwed it up. Please unblock me? I have to say sorry Lotta Potato about everything. I don't hate Candace because she's not evil. I'll edit my own homepage to change. Please unblock me? I am so sorry. I take that back! I take that back! I promise I won't do that again. Please please please please please please? (Crying) Disneydude94 02:47, November 16, 2011 (UTC)disneydude94Disneydude94 02:47, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Can we discuss this about the block? Because I wanted to speak with u, alone. WTF IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!!! Stop hating me for god sake! They'll never hate me! If you don't care about my birthday, I QUIT!!! Tell them to say goodbye for me because I'm not coming back forever! YOU RUINED MY FAMILY LIFE!!!!